ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Sturm's Light
is the twenty-third episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Kei challenges Geed to one last battle in Okinawa to see who marks the end of the story. However, an unexpected twist happens. Plot After reflecting upon the failure to save Arie from Kei and securing the Kaiju Capsules of Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera, Riku decided to accept Kei's challenge and left, unwilling to risking his friends. At Nebula House, the worried Moa, Zena, Pega, Zero (who is in control of Leito's body), and Laiha are putting pieces of the connection between Kei's Sturm Organs and Arie's notes about Gusuku castle grounds in Okinawa together. Once they managed to pinpoint the two's whereabouts, Zena and Laiha set out to find them, but not before the former entrusted Moa to be in charge in Nebula House. While Riku is on his way for Kei, he and his creator and nemesis conversed through a telepathic link as the latter explained his past and that of Planet Sturm; his home planet was once prosperous like Earth until its destruction at hands of savage who reduced it into nothing more than a small sun. In his helplessness, Belial comes for his aid, and thus Kei pledged his allegiance to him so as to obtain the same type of power as him (despite being used time-and-time again, as Riku points out to him). Around this time, Moa, Pega, and Zero discovered that the castle grounds where Kei waiting for Riku is the very place where the light of the said planet can be seen from Earth once every 30 years, and that the Alien Sturm intended to absorb the said light to permanently increase the power of his Sturm Organs. Finally finding the Alien Sturm, Riku declared his intention to stop Kei, and the two nemeses battle with Riku assuming his Ultra form Geed while Kei perform the same with his Pedanium Zetton form just as Laiha found them. The young Ultra Warrior and Kei's Belial Fusion Monster form clashed, but due to the light of Planet Sturm increasing the latter's Sturm Organs, Kei gradually gains an upped hand, prompting Geed to switch from his basic Primitive form to his Magnificent combination and later, Royal-Mega Master combination to keep up with his empowered opponent. Kei then attempted to overpower Geed's strongest form by evolving his Pedanium Zetton form to monstrous size by injecting himself with Kaiju Capsules of both Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel, but even with the power increase the Alien Sturm eventually overwhelmed by Geed's Royal End and defeated in the end. Surviving the destruction of his Pedanium Zetton form, Kei is left frustrated by his inability to defeat creation as the latter reverted to his human form and demanded him to surrender as Laiha, accompanied by Zena and two AIB agents, arrived to the boy's side. However, things abruptly went to the south as Arie, seemingly alive and well, appears and takes away the Kaiju Capsules of Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel from Kei's hands. As if that was bad enough, Arie suddenly tears Kei's Sturm Organs off his back and absorbed it, all while revealing herself to be possessed by Belial. After telling Kei that he will die in few days while praising him, Belial left Arie's body before the horrified Riku and his friends. With that, Kei revels in his joy over Belial's return and fell to the cliff behind him, prompting Zena and his fellow AIB agents to give chase. Laiha then reminded Riku that he's not alone as the boy's concern over his fallen father's another return of power and their home's fate rises. As Riku feared, the revived Belial, now in space and Kaiju Capsules of Alien Emperor and Dark Lugiel in his possession, uses both Capsules in conjunction of his own Riser. In doing so, he unleashes a new demonic fusion form ready for another reign of terror... Ultraman Belial Atrocious. Ultra Capsule Navi *Riku: Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules! *Riser: Ultraman Belial! *RE.M.: Ultraman Belial. Height: 55 meters. Weight: 60,000 tons. The Ultraman who fell to darkness. And Riku, he is your father. *Riku: Next up is this one! *Riser: Dark Lugiel! *RE.M.: Dark Lugiel. Height: microscopic to infinite. Weight: Zero to infinity. A Giant of Darkness, out to bring an end to all life. *Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Pega: *Pedanium Zetton: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Magnificent **Royal Mega-Master *Ultraman Belial **Normal **Atrocious Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Pedanium Zetton Trivia *Geed and Pedanium Zetton both fight in Okinawa, where the Geed movie is taking place. *The set where they fight may have re-used set pieces from the beginning of Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!. *This episode contains many references to previous series, such as...: **Pedanium Zetton grabing and choking Geed is a nod to Ultraman's encounter with Zetton. **When Geed and Pedanium Zetton exchanged punches, it mirrors Ultraman Dyna's fight with Imitation Dyna. **Geed using the 87 Flasher on Pedanium Zetton (Evolved) could be a small reference to the original scripting of Ultraman, where Zoffy would appear and defeat Zetton himself after Ultraman failed. **In this new evolved state, Pedanium Zetton acts more like his orignal components did, showing great endurance and seemed unfazed by many attacks. **Kei is defeated again the same way Chimeraberus (Belial) was. **When Belial transformed into Belial Atrocious, it mirrors when Cosmos and Justice fused into Legend, outside of Earth, but here it's a much more evil version of said moment. id:Cahaya Sturm Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes